The invention is directed to N,N' and N,N',N'-substituted silylureas and a process for their production.
N-substituted silylureas have been known for a long time and are employed as adhesive agents for coating glass fibers (Temple U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,229, European published application No. 77,036).
However, there have only been described a few N,N' and only one N,N',N'-substituted silylureas. These also are used in the above-mentioned areas.
Netherlands patent application No. 8006415 is directed to coating glass fibers with polyurethane dispersions, which contains as functional silyureas .gamma.-methylureidopropyltriethoxysilane or .gamma.-dimethylureidopropyltriethoxysilane. The exact positions of the methyl groups are not clear. A mechanism of the process for the production of N'N'-dimethyl-3-trimethoxysilylpropylurea can be inferred from Pepe U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,794. According to this, 3-isocyanatopropyltrialkoxysilane is reacted with dimethylamine.
According to Japan published application No. 8157792 (Chem. Abst. Vol. 95:204144 w (1981)), there are obtained N'-cyclohexyl- or N'-phenyl-substituted silylureas by treating 3-aminopropyl silanes with phenyl or cyclohexylisocyanate.
There is described in Sterman U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,461 a N,N'-bis-3-trimethoxysilylpropylurea; however, a process for its production is not disclosed.
These compounds are used in the treatment of glass fibers which are to be worked into polyvinyl chloride.
The problem of the invention is to make N'N'- and N,N',N'-substituted silyl functional ureas and develop a simple process for their production.